residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jessica Annabeth
---- ---- Jessica Annabeth (AKA Jessica Annabeth of Scottland), is a test subject of the Umbrella Corperation and is one of the immortal creatures that they have made. History 1990's |-|1991= When she was born, she was taken away from her parents and told that she had died in fact that she is alive. But when she was only a baby, she was tested on by Umbrella. ;Key points: In this year there are some key points that are important and they are: *Jessica born *Jessica was taken away from her mother and father *Albert adopted her in order to create a monster *The Red Queen become her adoptive mother |-|1992= In 1992 ;Key points |-|1993= ;Key points |-|1994= ;Key points |-|1995= ;Key points |-|1996= ;Key points |-|1997= ;Key points |-|1998= ;Key points |-|1999= In 1999, she was learning by Wesker who had been her adoptive father, she was taught how to use her powers for the greater good of the umbrella corp, but she then later used her gift to kill three workers under the control of Wesker. ;Key points ---- 2000's |-|2000= ;Key points |-|2001= ;Key points |-|2002= ;Key points |-|2003= ;Key points |-|2004= ;Key points |-|2005= ;Key points |-|2006= ;Key points |-|2007= ;Key points |-|2008= ;Key points |-|2009= She used her gift to escape and turn on Umbrella for what they did to her since she was born. She joined a rouge group of Umbrella Ex-agents and they call themselves Anti-Bio-Umbrella. ;Key points |-|2010= ;Key points 2010's |-|2011= ;Key points |-|2012= ;Key points |-|2013= ;Key points |-|2014= ;Key points |-|2015= ;Key points Weapons |-|Guns= *M8 Machine Gun *Glock Nine *Rocket Launcher *Pistol |-|Explosives= *Grenades *C4 *Fire Works |-|Others= *Samamari Sword *Knife *Blade *Throwing Knives *Spear Kills |-|Zombie= *5000 |-|Tyrant= *Master *Beasty *Jubbawokal *Tyrannatalla |-|BOW= *Licker *Cebarus |-|Human= *Ben Hamilton *Veronica Bannerson *Nina Wesley *Ian Somerhalder Powers She is Immortal like Alice and Albert. There are a few things that she can do is to: *Control the weather with her mind *Control the people she has around her *Control the Zombies, BOW and other things. *Control elements as well **Earth **Wind **Fire **Water **Nature Places been to |-|United Kingdom= *England **London **Yorkshire **Geordie *Scotland *Whales - Cardiff *Ireland - Dublin |-|Europe= *France **Paris **South of France *Spain **Mi Yorker *Netherlands **Amsterdam *Poland *Germany *Russia *Malta |-|Asia= *India *Thailand *Hong Kong *Japan *China |-|America= *Canada *America *Mexico *Brazil *Peru *Argentina |-|Australia= *Queensland *New South Wales *Victoria *South Australia *Western Australia *Northern Territory *Canberra |-|New Zealand= *Dunedan *Christchurch Relationships |-|Albert= He is the adoptive father of Jessica. When Jessica was only three months old Albert took her to the outside world and so, that was their only tradition as adoptive father and adoptive daughter. Yet their relationship is nothing but filled with hatred towards each other. It had started when she found out that him and the red Queen were conspiring to control the world and that was yet to be one of the worst mistakes to be made. Unlike the relationship between the Alice and Jessica, which is strong. |-|Alice= The relationship between Alice and Jessica is strong enough to be classed as sister level and that the only thing that is different is that they have different powers as she is only one to control the elements and Alice is the only one to control how fire, ice and wind going and she can heal. They are sisters, they protect each other and that they have their back weather or not in a situation where either the undead or where the their is BOWS to deal with. They are protective to each other to the point of being able to fake die for each other. |-|Jill= Jill and Jessica are not the quite of friends, but they protect each other to the point of being Allies but with some problems towards each other. The only reason is that their relationship is like this, is because of Leon, Jill had always wanted Leon, but Jessica was his perfect match as Leon didn't like Jill. Jill and Jessica will protect each other as long as Alice is their to support them get through what ever problem they have with each other. |-|Leon= He is the boyfriend/husband of Jessica and he will protect her for all he has which is his humanity. This is put to strain when Jill tried to intervene in their relationship as Jill always wanted Leon to herself. Due to Ada was taken by a group of rouge portrayers that kidnapped her and taken her for the rest of her life in Australia where it was 90% under water. |-|The Red Queen= She is the computerized adoptive mother of Jessica and as taught her everything that she knows and more, like she was Jessica's teacher and mother. But she portrayed Jessica when Jessica found out that The Red Queen and Albert was acting against her in order to make Jessica into something that she isn't which is a monster. Quotes |-|First meeting= Alice: Jessica, what did umbrella do to you Jessica:They created me into a monster Alice:I know the feeling Jessica:So you are one of the Immortals that Umbrella made? Alice:Yes, I am and I was the second to be made Jessica: So that means I was the first one to be made in history? Like Albert adopted me when I was just a newborn baby and he has been my father ever since Alice:What do you mean your the first? Jessica:I was taken away when I was a newborn and tested on ever since Alice:Those corrupt bastards? |-|Umbrella Hate= Jessica: Leon I want to ask you something and I want the truth, would you please keep away from the mission. You mean to much for me. Leon: I know you love me and I want to keep away, where ever you go, I go and that is final. Jessica: I want to know what happened to Ada Wong? Leon: She was taken away from me, by another rouge group. Jessica: Oh, I thought Albert took her? Leon: Can we stop talking about it, it is getting annoying. Jessica: Ok, I will. |-|Jessica's History= Jessica: When I was just a baby, I was taken away by Umbrella for their own greed in power and I think that they did it only to create something that was used in order to get rid of something that was going to be powerful enough to wipe the human existence and create a new race. But when I was old enough, I understood how stupid and horrible they were. It took me five days to prepare myself to leave. So as I was walking to the exit, I told them that "Albert sent me out to see the world for what is was and I would return" and that was a total mistake. I was followed to London, where I was working for a driving school as a receptionist. Then to Spain, that annoyed me, I was a bar tender in order to hide from the rest of the world. That didn't work as Umbrella followed me to Russia and it was another run to avoid them. At first I was flattered that they wanted me back, but now it is an understatement of all. I might have to think of a plan about going somewhere where I could hide. I thought of Australia, because it was a barren waste land, but it ended up being not a good choice as I saw Australia being buried by water. So all in all, I had the most horrible start to my life. So just before you start saying that you had the most difficult start to life, just think of me. Media |-|Pictures= TBA |-|Videos= TBA Trivia *She was born in 1991, she was born in Raccoon City Hospital. *She was taken away after her birth, due to Umbrella needed to have a child to rear to think that they were a good company. *When she was only ten months old, she had her first exposure to the T-Virus and her blood did bond with the virus. *She grow up knowing that her biological parents had died in a traffic accident and that Albert adopted her as soon as he could. *When she was just three years old she was exposed again to the T-Virus and it did nothing to her. *She was taught by Albert in Math, Science, English and Physical education right up until she was 12. *She was then taught by The Red Queen up until she was 16 and then she was then transferred to a teacher kidnapped by Umbrella. *She knew ten different languages by the age of 17 and then was about to master her 11th language then Albert stopped it. *When was saw something that was meant to be kept between Albert and The Red Queen, she escaped with a back pack filled with food, money, water and clothes. *When was 19, she learned that she had a gift of giving people migraines to the point of them dying with blood coming out of their ears. **Like Alice experience while escaping from Umbrella *Then she was then spotted around London by Umbrella operatives sent by them to capture her, but she killed them and moved to Spain. *But when she got to Spain, she was again cornered by Umbrella knowing that it was time for her to come back home. *She escaped again and moved to Russia. *While in Russia she was working in a café knowing that she would be kept without being spotted. *Umbrella spotted her, due to her boss was actually a Umbrella spy in order to kidnap her and bring her home. *She found out and moved on, by the time she was 21 she was then spotted by Alice who was like her. *But when she told her story to Alice, she then later formed a bond with Jessica knowing that they could take down the company that made them the way it is. External Links *Resident Evil Wikia *IMDb Reference